


Cookie Dough Dreams

by DoreyG



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Cake, Community: fan_flashworks, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kate, Katie!” Clint yells, the moment she comes through the door... And halts, blinking, at the amount of flour in the air, “Katie, I’m making you a cake!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough Dreams

“Kate, Katie!” Clint yells, the moment she comes through the door... And halts, blinking, at the amount of flour in the air, “Katie, I’m making you a cake!”

“I… Can see that,” she settles upon, staring in fascinated horror at the wreck of the apartment – Lucky whining by the sofa, flour drifting through the air, Clint standing in front of her covered in butter like a madman, “why?”

“…It’s your birthday?”

“My birthday was three months ago,” she says flatly and then blinks, shakes her head, “and you remembered it. We got pizza and went for a walk in the park and shot several bad guys with arrows. And then you tried to get me to go on a horse drawn carriage ride, but our bows spooked the horses so we ended up making out in a tree instead…”

“Oh, yeah,” Clint says. And she can tell that he’s _trying_ to be convincing, but just doesn’t have the face type for it. Or, indeed, the body type. Or the general demeanour, or… She’s going to stop listing things that he doesn’t have now or it’s gonna get embarrassing for all of them , “I remember now, oops.”

She takes a close look at him, narrowing her eyes in that very deliberate way that usually gets him to spill all his secrets _very_ quickly.

…She sighs, and shakes her head as he obligingly goes bright red, “Clint, are you baking me a cake just to be nice?”

“Maybe.”

“And what have I told you about trying to be nice?”

A long pause. Lucky, as if appreciative of the lesson being hammered in here, lets out a low and faintly pleading whine. Clint coughs, somehow goes even brighter red as he ducks his head “…That it’s lovely, and you very much appreciate it, but things tend to explode when I do and you’d rather not have your eyebrows burned off again?”

“And what have things done this time?”

“Exploded,” Clint considers for a second, as she takes a hasty and automatic step back towards the door, attempts his very brightest smile as if _that’s_ going to assuage her concerns any, “only a little, though! I mean, the oven might be a bit… Dead. But the rest of the kitchen is fine, generally! Not on fire anymore, at least!”

She gives him a long and despairing look, she really can’t help herself “…Clint?”

“Mm?”

“You’re very lovely, but please stop doing this before my eyebrows get burned off again and I have to murder you for my own sanity,” she smiles sweetly at him, as his face drops, balances up on her toes to press a kiss against his cheek, “now, do you want me to call Tony to check that nothing else is going to explode?

“Yes, fine.”

“And then do you want to spend the rest of the night eating cake batter off the kitchen walls?”

“…Yes.”

“ _Good_ boy.”


End file.
